


Tenderly

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves both of his brothers he really does more than platonic love. But the two idiots have no idea how to be romantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderly

How Adam wound up in the shitstorm that was the apocalypse was beyond him. He was jut glad to be out of the cage and on the road with his brothers but while he loved both of the chuckle heads and was glad to have their strange threeway relationship, Adam was a romantic kinda guy and trying to teach Dean and Sam to be romantic was proving difficult. Adam however was not detered and finally seeing a chance to show his brothers just how much he loved them he dragged them both off to a nice dinner at a little theme restaurant in chicago the restaurant was filled with light jazz music and Adam had had to practically force the two idiots to come at gun point but as the night went on he finally got them to have a nice time.

Adam managed to arrange for him to sing for his brothers on stage and he knew a perfect song for the occasion. Now unknown to Sam and Dean Adam had a fantastic singing voice his mother used to tell him he sounded like a fusion of Frank Sinatra and Dean Martian with a little Nat King Cole thrown in for good measure. (His mom was a sucker for old music and it had rubbed off) so as Adam exucesed himself for a second Dean and Sam were very surprised to find Adam appear on stage when the sound of the spotlight drew their eyes in that direction. 

As the music started And Adam locked eyes with his Brothers his clear voice rang out to a Nat King Cole song

The evening breeze caressed the trees tenderly

The trembling trees embraced the breeze tenderly

Then you and I came wandering by

And lost in a sigh were we

The shore was kissed by sea and mist tenderly

I can't forget how two hearts met breathlessly

Your arms opened wide and closed me inside

You took my lips, you took my love so tenderly

Your arms opened wide and closed me inside

You took my lips, you took my love so tenderly

You took my lips, you took my love so tenderly

As the last not left his mouth he saw Dean and Sam stare at him with expressions filled with a combination of Awe and complete adoration love and affection. The whole resturant applauded and Adam bowed before leaving the stage and returning to the table some how looking smug even though his cheeks were flushed pink under his brothers stares.

"What?" Adam asks shyly

"Dude I had no Idea you could sing like that that was Awesome." Dean says still looking slightly stunned.

"That was very sweet Adam thank you." Sam says smiling brightly. "You have an amazing voice you could sing professionally. " Adam blushes a little more hiding his face in Dean's shoulder.

Dean leans in to whisper to him in a sultry tone. "Is that what you need tonight baby boy? Us to love you tenderly?" Adam's face heats more and he swallows a lump in his throat and nods. "We can do that sweetheart make love to you hold you tight all night kiss you breathless. Me and Sammy are gonna show you just how much we love you tonight baby brother how much you mean to us." 

Sam leaned in from his opposite side. "I kniw we aren't very romantic Adam but we both love you so much baby." Adam felt like he was about to melt into a puddle of warm goo from the amount of love and affection his brothers/lovers/soulmates were showing him.

\---

The got back to their motel room and Dean pulled Adam tight into his arms and kissed him. It was slow sweet loving Dean poured every ounce of his love into that kiss. While Sam slotted in behind Adam kissing his neck and shoulders as he slowly slipped of Adam's jacket and then his button down shirt. Sam's big hands felt like electricity on hos bare skin as Sam caressed him gently. Dean slipped off his shirt and jacket and spun Adam around to let Sam claim his mouth in a kiss. Adam moaned into it letting his big brothers worship him like he was the most important thing in their universe.

Adam felt so warm and safe pressed between them his arousal slowly building as Sam kissed him breathless his hands gripping Sam's soft hair.  
Dean whispered in Adam's "So beautiful Adam so good to us. We don't deserve you baby boy." Dean nipped the shell of Adam's ear causing him to moan into Sam's mouth. Dean wrapped his arms around Adam caressing his chest as Sam caressed his face with one hand and his back with the other. Dean worked upen Adam's pants pulling them down and helping him step out of then along with his underwear.

Sam slowly sunk down to kness and took Adam into his mouth. "Fuck Sam" Adam groaned. Adam heard the snap of a cap opening and Dean pressed a finger into him opening him expertly with one finger than two the three brushing his proasted and making him curse and groan as Dean peppered his neck with kisses and little bites. 

Dean withdrew his fingers forcing a longing grunt out of the youngest Winchester. But sampulled off him with a wet pop and spun him around licking into him Adam would have cum right tuen if Dean hadn't squeezed the base of his cock until he calmed down. Dean sank to his knees and took Adam into his mouth bobbing up amd down and swirling his tounge around his head causing Adam to buck his hips forward but Sam held im still. 

Dean was fantastic with his mouth he would never admit it out loud but Dean loved sucking cock it was evident in the way he pleasured Adam worshipping his cock with such attention and vigour. Dean wanted to ruin Adam for any one else but him and Sammy. The older Winchesters finally stood up and carried Adam to bed Dean slicked him self up and lid inside Adam while Sam continued to kiss Adam passionately. Adam whimpered and moaned and made tje most delicous sound as Dean slowly fucked Adam with long languid rolls of his hips. He brought Adam to the edge and held him there on the precipice of ecstasy until Adam was pleading and begging. Then Sam sucked Adam hard as Dean slammed into his prostate and Adam's orgasm was so intense he whited out for a moment but he felt Dean topple over the eddge with him Dean pulled out and Adam was soon filled by Sam it was too much bordering on painful but Adam was soon hard again and Sam fucked him hard and slow long dicking him and sending him crashing into orgasmic bliss again. With another two snaps of his hips Sam filled him too.

Dean and Sam setteld on either side of Adam both wrapping tightly around him. "I love you guys." Adam says sleepily using Dean's chest for a pillow as Sam spooned him.

"We love you too baby brother." Sam and Dean said in unison amd the three Winchester' s drifted off to sleep.


End file.
